0013 (Manga)
0013 is the last of the 00 cyborg line, appearing at the end of the "Assassins" arc. He is the final assassin sent by Black Ghost to take out the "traitors" to the organization. Appearance 0013 is a brawny, pudgy young man wearing a large turtleneck sweater with a single stripe, and a pair of jeans with patched knees. His shaggy brown hair obscures his eyes, and he has a round nose. When using his acceleration mode or when mind-linked to 13 Robo, his eyes are shown to be small and blank, with a lack of pupils. Whether this is a side-effect of his powers or how they are drawn is unknown. Personality 0013 is gentle and kind-hearted, but appears simple-minded and lacking in intelligence to the other assistants of 0012, due to his inability to speak coherently. The other assistants are unaware that he is 0013, and that he has a connection to the giant mecha known as "13 Robo". He notices Dr. Kozumi is distressed when being bound and gagged, and attempts to remove the gag, only to be reprimanded by the other assistants when they hear Kozumi scream for help. After 009 rescues him from being bullied by Yasu, he remains grateful and realizes that he can't kill 009, as he had shown him kindness. He is also protective towards small children, as seen when he breaks the One-Armed Man's gun arm off for threatening to harm a little girl. He also insists upon 009 setting her down, and cheers up the little girl by giving her candy. Abilities 0013 has his mind linked to the giant robot known as 13 Robo, which acts as his vocal cords, giving him the ability to relay telepathic messages through to it for it to speak aloud. Both 0013 and his robot are equipped with an Accelerator, though the robot is less swift due to its size. Its size and strength enable it to burrow underground and create earthquakes, along with its emission of electromagnetic waves. Its electronic eyes are its weak spot, as 009 discovers when he shoots them with the Super Gun. When 13 Robo is nearby, 0013's eyes are shown and he seems to experience a trance-like state as his link with the robot strengthens. 0013 is invulnerable to bullets, as shown when Machine Gun attempts to shoot him, but he is shown to receive a wound when Roentgen slashes him across the back with his sword. As 0013 is linked to his robot, it is triggered to explode if any sense of betraying Black Ghost is picked up from his mind. History Having tracked the 00 cyborgs to the residence of Dr. Kozumi, the Black Ghost organization ordered him abducted, in order to get the cyborgs to come rescue him and fall into their trap, with it being the mansion cyborg 0012. 004, 007, and 009 had managed to defeat 0012, but before her destruction, she informed them of the remaining cyborg, "0013"- who unbeknownst to them, was one of her assistants that had just escaped. The assistants had to face off against a group of thieves that had also been intent on abducting Dr. Kozumi for his formula of eternal youth, with them wondering when 0013 would show up, not realizing that he was among their group. In Shinjuku, he was tasked with buying bread and milk for the other assistants, but was bullied and beat up for his food by 009's old friend Yasu, who was broke and wanted to steal them off of him. 009 intervened, giving 0013 back the groceries, but was rewarded with bread by the other grateful boy. However, one assistant named Scarecrow realized that he had taken too long to return and came to get him, only to spot 009 sitting with him and for a fight to break out between Scarecrow and 009. 009 interrogated him on information for Kozumi's whereabouts, but Scarecrow committed suicide by biting off his tongue. Shortly after, a giant mecha rose from the Tokyo bay and 0013 left in the getaway car with the One-Armed Man and Roentgen, uttering out "Thirteen" to 009. 009 tracked the getaway car to a construction site, where 13 Robo rose from the ground and captured Dr. Kozumi, tossing his body inside itself. Before 009 could move further, he heard the robot ordering him to surrender or Kozumi would die. During a clash between 13 Robo and 009, the robot opted to save 009 from an earthquake, stating that 009 could live, due to having shown him kindness. 009 then realized that the boy from earlier had to be related to the robot. After rescuing a young girl from the destruction caused by the robot, 009 found 0013, the One-Armed Man, and Roentgen, and pleaded for 0013 to call off 13 Robo. When 0013 heard the One-Armed Man's threat to harm the child 009 saved, he broke off his gun arm while 009 foiled Roentgen's plan to stab him by causing Roentgen to slice his own binocular stalks off. An angered One-Armed Man attempted to shoot 0013 with a regular gun in his remaining hand, only to be backhanded down the stairs and die from head trauma. 0013 then ordered 009 to set down the little girl and for them to take their fight to a shrine, as the little girl was put on a swingset. 009 and 0013 fought in front of the shrine with their accelerators, while a blind Roentgen arrived, tracking them by sound. Roentgen slashed 0013 across the back as revenge for his binoculars being busted, but 0013 would inflict head trauma on him in turn, killing him. 009 was appalled and ordered him to stop, but 0013 summoned 13 Robo to emerge from the ground and leapt inside. 0013 returned Dr. Kozumi to 009, but told him that he would die soon, as he relied upon his robot to speak but that Black Ghost had triggered it to explode if he betrayed the organization. Despite 009's pleas for him to come out, 0013 insisted upon staying inside the robot, but then attempted to flee at the last minute upon hearing 009 urge for him to try to escape. Unfortunately, 13 Robo exploded right then. 009 went back to find 0013, and found him on the verge of death. With his last bit of strength, 0013 managed to scrawl into the ground "I wanted to be your friend", and then held hands with the little girl, passing away shortly after. 009, grieving 0013's death, swore vengeance against Black Ghost. Gallery 13.png hjklo.png unh.png 0013_13robomanga.png|One of the first hints between the mind-link of 0013 and 13 Robo. 0013_acceleratemanga.png|0013's acceleration mode, in action. 0013_injuredmanga.png|0013 is slashed in the back by Roentgen. 0013_13robomanga2.png|0013 explains how he relies on 13 Robo, with its interior being shown. 0013_deathmanga.png|0013 dies, after having written his wish of how he and 009 could have been friends. nol.png Notes *As mentioned on his disambiguation page, 0013's design and abilities were inspired by a character named Gon from a short 1963 manga by Ishinomori titled "Super Men". The design would be used again after 009, in the manga Mutant Sabu, where a telepathic boy named Gen controls animals to attack people. Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Ghost Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters